I Dislike Being Frank
The 57th Suggestion: I Dislike Being Frank (ぶっちゃけ嫌いだよな, Bucchake Kirai da yo na) is the fifty-seventh chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Kumagawa orders Hakama to make him some tea. Hakama is put on guard by Kumagawa's attitude, but agrees to make him some tea. Preparing the drink, Hakama thinks to himself on all that has happened that day, and considers how to fall back on his Plan B for the Flask Plan. Observing Kumagawa, he decides that a Minus is really quite remarkable. Drinking, Kumagawa remarks that the tea is delicious. Kumagawa remarks that creating a peaceful world full of perfect humans is a noble goal, one he fully supports, but notes that it is much easier to destroy something then to create it. Kumagawa puts forth the suggestion that all the elites be destroyed, creating a peaceful world of fools satisfied with just eating and sleeping. He states that this has been his goal for a long time, and that both the Loser Team and the Plus Six were just the beginning. Hakama is horrified, and realizes that Kumagawa is more of a dangerous element than he realized. Asked why he is doing this by Hakama, Kumagawa puts forth several reasons, none of which apply to him. Hearing Kumagawa's reasons (or lack thereof), Hakama loses his patience, stating that Hakoniwa Academy is an educational institute. Kumagawa attacks him with his screws, telling Hakama that he was naive to think he was safe just because he was an old man. He then drives a screw into Hakama's forehead. With All Fiction however, all of Hakama's wounds are erased, and Kumagawa tells the stunned Hakama that he doesn't dislike such naivety. Hakama is shocked to find himself unhurt; his body and even his clothes fine. Hakama thinks to himself that he has seen over a thousand Abnormals pass through Class 13, but Kumagawa is different from anyone else; yet for that very reason, he just what is needed to create a minus perfect human. Hakama decides to let Kumagawa go about with his own devices; Hakama will test out his own theories in the meantime. Kumagawa promises the chairman that he will destroy all of the elites Hakama has gathered at the academy, and makes to leave the office. Hakama questions what Kumagawa intends to do about Medaka; Kumagawa replies that he will settle his score, but that he has no intention of fighting her. Outside the office, Kumagawa meets Shiranui eating donuts. He remarks that he has seen her before; in the mirror when brushing his teeth. Shiranui tells him it is their first time meeting, and asks him not to disturb her while she is eating. Shiranui warns Kumagawa that Hakoniwa is her mess room, and that if he tries to steal food, she will devour him. Kumagawa comments that there is a third person similar to both of them. Shiranui tells Kumagawa that there is no one who looks like either of them. Laughing off her threats, Kumagawa asks Shiranui if she is also in Class -13, to which she answers in the negative, telling him that she is in Class 1, though her grandfather originally looked at her as the foundation for Class -13. Still chuckling, Kumagawa makes his exit, telling Shiranui that he would like to speak with her more later. After Kumagawa leaves, Shiranui is phoned by Zenkichi. He warns her about Kumagawa and thanks her for getting the Loser Team together. She laughs at his thanks, and hangs up on him. Questioned by Medaka, he tells her Shiranui seems to be in a bad mood. Medaka says that Shiranui's condescending attitude is just why Zenkichi should not feel thankful to her. Zenkichi remarks that Medaka does not hold back when it comes to Shiranui. Medaka then notes that Shiranui is the same as Kumagawa. Shiranui enters Hakama's office, asking her grandfather to let her into Class -13. Characters in Order of Appearance #Misogi Kumagawa #Hakama Shiranui #Kei Munakata (flashback) #Myouri Unzen (flashback) #Shoko Kamimine (flashback) #Yutori Chikuzen (flashback) #Myouga Unzen (flashback) #Oudo Miyakonojou (flashback) #Hansode Shiranui #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami Category:Chapters